A Surprise, Again
Synopsis Dragonet slips out the door and accidentally becomes pregnant, again. While she tries her best to hide it from her caretaker, Heartery and Bubblegum eventually find out when they notice she's stuck in her Venomous Dragonet form and hear an extra heartbeat coming from her. Transcript While Bubblegum, Elizabeth, and Heartery played cards, Dragonet was playing outside in the mud. She was in her Venomous Dragonet form just in case an intruder got past the hedge protecting her from the paparazzi. Suddenly, (what she thought was) a male Kodakoi jumped over the fence. Dragonet tried her best to ignore him, but he was just too cool-looking. Dragonet wasn't paying attention to his voice, however, which sounded extremely feminine. ... She woke up a while later. The Kodakoi was gone, but Dragonet tried returning to normal. It didn't work. Suddenly, she saw a white Ninja Dragonet giggling on top of the fence, who quickly ran back home. The "Kodakoi" had been a Ninja Dragonet. Dragonet: Huh? Why can't I transform back? She felt hungry, light-headed, and felt like she needed to puke. She suddenly realized: she was pregnant. She made a pregnancy test appear with her magic wand and used it. Dragonet: Again?! Heartery: What seems to be the trouble? Dragonet (Lying): Nothing. The poor fish, being too scared to tell anybody about this, ran to Elizabeth's room and fell asleep. Bubblegum used her feeler while she was asleep. She detected another, smaller heartbeat coming from her abdomen. Heartery: She is most definitely pregnant. Elizabeth was preparing a bowl of kibble for her little fish, but she didn't come out to eat like she normally did. Elizabeth: Dragonet! Your food is ready. Dragonet: I'm tired, okay?! Leave me alone! Heartery: You don't have to be so moody! Elizabeth: Are you okay? Elizabeth pulled the blanket off of her, but she defensively pulled it back over herself. Something was wrong. Dragonet (Nervous): Leave me alone, please! I'm fine! Bubblegum: You are not fine. Heartery: Tell us what's wrong. She started to cry and hide herself under the blanket. Elizabeth suddenly noticed her positive test on the ground and realized that she was pregnant. That must have been the reason she hadn't changed out of her Water and Poison form. Elizabeth: Tell me. Are you pregnant? Dragonet: *Sniff* Yes. I'm so sorry to disappoint you. Elizabeth carefully picked her up and hugged her to calm her down, making sure to avoid the spikes on her head and at the sides of her tail, and the thin barbs on the edges of her fins. Elizabeth: It's okay. She gave her a pair of fin-shaped gloves to wear so she wouldn't accidentally poison her while she took her to the doctors' office. Dragonet: Will my baby get IIV? Heartery: As long as you take your medicine and give her medicine for a little while after she's born, no. Togetic: Parfum, Vanillin, and Honeysuckle didn't get it. But you still need to go get checked out. Elizabeth then dragged the fish to the obestrician's office to be checked out. ... Vanillin: Mommy, you're having a baby?! We're getting another sissy?!